It is known (CH A5-462688) to mix an ammonium nitrate explosive with mineral oil and a metal powder to reduce the sensitivity of the explosive with respect to electrostatic charges. Such explosives are often used in underground work and are commonly inserted into bore holes.
For mechanical reinforcement of cast or pressed explosives, metals in fiber form are used (U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,049), which also provide a certain conductivity. It is further known (FR A-2 003 626) that explosive charges made of nitrocellulose fibers may be heated by means of electrical conductors threaded through them to cause detonation. In all of these cases, only a relatively low specific conductance is achieved with no galvanic conduction.
It is thus an object of the invention to produce an electrically well-conducting explosive of high performance and handling safety. Such explosive, compared with other high-performance explosives, should have only a marginally lower detonation velocity. In addition, functioning of the explosive in a temperature range relevant for military uses of -35.degree. C. to +63.degree. C. must be ensured.